


Sweet/Bitter

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [8]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Escape from Oz, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four men walk into a gymnasium...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet/Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #149: Sweet, Sour, Bitter, Salty; Keller. Implied Beecher, Schillinger, Metzger.  
> Word count: 100. A couple of somewhat reworked lines from 'Escape from Oz.'  
> 

  
Metzger catches Beecher before he hurts himself.

I crafted something that'll hurt the worst.

I never loved you.

Toby hisses better than any little kitty-cat.

It's not enough; I want it all, I wanna lick his wounds and break his bones and jerk off all over his face. My cock's been hard since he rushed me, and fuck if I can't wait to feel his hands on me again, even if it's 'cause he wants to hurt me. Hell, I want to hurt. I love it when they fight back.

This time for real, Beecher. Show me what ya got.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/277828.html).  
> 


End file.
